GoodBye To You
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Sequel to You KIll Me. Naruto and Sakura go to say good bye to their friend and teammate Sasuke. Based on the song by Michelle Branch. Minor NaruSaku. Sasuke-centric.


_Author's Note: All right this is the direct follow-up to my Jimmy Eat World songfic You Kill Me. After doing the last story, I thought about doing another songfic to Michelle Branch "Good-Bye To you" for a long time I've wanted to do a fic to this, but it's such a sad song and I didnt want to see any of my favorite pairings breakup. Isnt that the truth? I'll just let the story explain itself. Enjoy. _

**Good-Bye To You**

It was one of those dark stormy days in Konoha, when Naruto showed up at his girlfriend's door.

"Hey Naruto." She said solemnly.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go." She said her tone never changing.

"Kay." He said shutting the door behind her.

The two made their way out of the village side by side, not saying a word to each other.

Of all the things that I've believed in

_I just wanna get it over with_

_Tears form behind the eyes but I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

As they made their way through the woods Sakura thought back to her days with Sasuke. Back then she was a young konoichi that was head over heels in love with the prodigy of the Leaf Village, as was every other girl in her class at the time. When she learned she was going to be on his team she was ecstatic only to be knocked down a peg when she learned so would Naruto. Those next few weeks she'd try everything to get his attention and to recognize her feelings for him only to fail miserably. Naruto would go to even further lengths to try and impress Sakura only to be batted aside by her. Even went as far as disguising himself as Sasuke to be with her, only to have that backfire in various ways.

I've been searching deep down in my soul

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

To her dismay, he had no real interest in her. Called her annoying and criticized her on her open opinion of Naruto. Though it's hard to say who that was at the time. Despite this she didn't give up on Sasuke. And neither did Naruto. The orange ninja took her hand as they walked through the woods together.

_And I said…_

_Good-bye to you_

_Good-bye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one that I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

She remembered the time they went to the Land of Waves to help Tazuna the bridge builder. Their battle with Zabuza and Haku and how it seemed that Sasuke met his end. Dozens of needles pierced his body, cold and lifeless he laid on the floor. She took him up in her arms, and did her best not to show any emotion despite her situation. Tazuna was well aware of what ninjas had to go through and the emotional fortitude they had to put up and allowed the young girl to cry over her fallen friend. To show her strength she recited the ninja credo until she couldn't take it anymore and mourned over his fallen body.

I used to get lost in your eyes

_And it seemed that I couldn't live without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase the thoughts away_

_To a place where I'm blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Good-bye to you_

_Good-bye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the only one that I loved_

The one thing that I tried to hang on to Oh whoa oh-oh-oh

Sasuke managed to survive that battle and as time went on things seemed all right. Of course that would all come to an end when the Sound and Sand Villages attacked the Leaf Village, though the Leaf would prove triumphant most of Konohagakure was destroyed and their leader slaughtered. It would be a long time before they could recover from any of this. But just as soon as things were being pieced back together, it'd all be torn apart soon after. Earlier in the year in the Forest of Death Sasuke had been inflicted with a curse mark courtesy of Orochimaru and the mark beckoned for him to go. Despite their best efforts nothing could keep him from leaving the Leaf Village, Sakura poured her heart out in front of him. And yet her pleas for him to stay fell on deaf ears and knocked her out to give him time to escape.

It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

_I want what's yours and what's mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

_Good-bye to you_

_Good-bye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

When Naruto caught word of it, the orange ninja went on the warpath determined to bring him back to village kicking and screaming if he had to. That of course ended disastrously in which he was beaten to a bloody pulp. In those days Naruto was certain he could bring him back while Sakura sank into a deep depression. It would be a while before either of them would get over the loss. But now there are brighter days ahead, as they finally reached their destination he let go of Sakura's hand as they stood before a small stone monument with Sasuke's name written in Kanji. It was a private grave marker the two bought with what little money they had, a final resting place for the memory of their former friend and teammate. The pink konoichi knelt down in front of the grave and placed a bouquet of flowers in front of it.

"Good bye Sasuke." She said.

"We'll get him back one of these days." He said.

"I know but for now this will have to do." she said looking at the small stone.

"Come on." He put his arm around her and led her away.

Good-bye to you

_Good-bye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Oh whoa oh-oh-oh_

As they left she gave one last glance at the small tombstone and turned and put her arm around Naruto's waist as they left the forest, a single ray of light shone down on the 'tomb'.

And when the stars fall I lay awake

_You're my shooting star_

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? Pretty sad I know, but pretty good I thought. Anyway I'm in a rush so I'll let you go ahead and review. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
